Home From Paradise
by airwolf addict
Summary: Story 35. The team faces a new enemy who tries to convince them they are on the same side. They act like it too, but can they be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"I'll take the charter flight first thing in the morning," Dominic announced, putting his name on the schedule. "Who wants the stunt at two?"

"I'll take it," String volunteered. "If you can spare the extra person I'd like someone to help with the groundwork and pre-flight though since there's that storm coming on tonight. I'd rather get back to cabin before it lets loose."

"I wish I could. Saint John's got to pick up some spare parts though, and Cait's closing up. We're stretched about as thin as possible."

"I'll help," Le volunteered. "It's Friday so I have all weekend to work on homework, and I think it could be fun."

"It's a serious matter, not just fun and games," Hawke cautioned him. "I'll be depending on you to do a good job."

"I know, but I can handle it. Uncle Dom has been teaching me."

"Ok, if it's alright with your dad, I'll take you." Le seemed to be developing a genuine interest in what they were doing and they could use all the help they could get currently. If he could do the job there was no reason not to let him.

"I'll go ask him now," Le agreed excitedly.

\A/

"The helicopter is all ready," Le announced proudly, "but Michael is here and he wants to talk to you. He said it's really important."

"He can't wait?"

The Amerasian boy shook his head.

"Alright. Get on the radio and tell them I'll be up in a minute, I have to check something first. He continued walking toward the white-suited government official. "You called?"

"I have a job for you."

"If you haven't noticed, we're a little overbooked as it is. Whatever you have is going to have to wait."

"It can't," Michael stated simply.

"Why the hell not? I know you have important things for us to do, but I already put in my time for Uncle Sam. We have lives of our own to deal with too. Even if I was in the mood to get shot at for whatever the Committee is deeming important this week, I'm not sure I could get anyone else away long enough to help me. We're all busy."

"I understand, but by not doing this you could also be putting yourselves in danger."

"Do you want to stop dancing around the issue and tell me what it is you want?"

"There is a group of individuals now going by the name of New World Movement. They aren't in the FIRM's good graces right now, but they don't seem to mind making enemies. Some of the top field agents from around the world have been disappearing, courtesy of Amaya Garcia, their leader. They are turning the agents through brainwashing and using them as their own elite private army. In addition, they have been acquiring vast amounts of armament and plenty of things to use it with. If they find out about Airwolf, there's no doubt it will move to the top of their list of acquisitions, and they'll need a pilot too."

"What makes you think that any of us can stop them?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure if you can. All I know is that you're our best chance. The situation has gotten out of hand, there's no other way to put it. Amaya, the one we believe is behind all of this, has now set up a significant air defense that no one has succeeded in getting through thus far. I'm afraid that if he's left alone much longer he won't stop at defense; eventually they're going to take the offensive."

"So we have Airwolf, I still don't see what makes you think we have a chance at taking out Amaya's stronghold. She has a squadron of highly specialized field operatives and you're planning on fighting them with a family of three or four in a suped-up helicopter. I know she needs to be stopped, but I'm not volunteering for suicide."

"You managed to get Airwolf out of Libya."

Hawke paused, sighing deeply. "But you had inside people and two of them still died."

"If it's any consolation, I'd offer to go with you if I weren't such a liability. The fact of the matter is I'm not as young and not as quick anymore - somewhat due to age, and a lot due to injuries."

"I'll let you know. Right now I have a stunt to fly and I'll have to talk it over with the others before I agree to anything like that."

Michael nodded. "Just remember time is of the essence."

"It always is."

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Michael promised.

"If I go," Hawke reminded, "I haven't agreed to go yet."

"If you go," he amended, knowing as well as anyone the decision was already made. There was no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A second pot of coffee was brewing, the first already gone as the tired group listened to the details of the mission.

"Alright, so Saint John and I can go in once we've taken out a good portion of their air defenses since Mike isn't in well enough condition to manage this one, but that still leaves someone to stay with the Lady.

"I could," Caitlin volunteered.

String didn't say a word, but she could see the uneasiness in his eyes.

"What? You don't think I can handle it?" she demanded. "You think you're the only ones who can put your life on the line for some crazy mission like this?"

"I'm not _sure _any of us can handle it," he answered soberly. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm not dead yet."

"I know, but I'd like to keep it that way, and last time…"

He let the sentence hang, but all of them knew the incident he was referring to.

"I'll be careful, probably won't even have to leave Airwolf the whole time."

Dom looked in their direction but didn't speak, unsure whether his offer to fly would help resolve the disagreement or make it worse.

"Dom does have more experience with flying combat," he pointed, " and the final goal is to complete the mission with everyone in one piece."

"And you don't think I can do that obviously. Fine. Go. I don't care. I'll just sit at home with the kids and wait for you to come home, assuming you do. Just don't expect me to waste my time mending your flight suit and trying to get the blood stains out when you get all shot up."

"Cait."

She ignored him, swiftly disappearing out of the hangar and slamming the door behind her.

"Caitlin, wait, that wasn't what I meant." He followed her out and was met with her penetrating glare the moment he walked out the door.

"Cait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to take it that way, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine job you're doing at that," she commented, brushing off his fingers that caressed her cheek. "I'm just tired of you trying to keep me out of everything Michael assigns. I used to be a part of the team, but not I just feel like I'm backup if everyone else is injured or occupied."

"Backup has ended up saving me on more than one occasion," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not the point. I want to be on equal terms with the rest of you, not always falling to last place."

"That's understandable. Just please let Dom fly this one then we'll see about getting you back to part of the 'team.' I know I've been undervaluing you lately, I just don't want anything to happen like last time. I already lost one daughter, and I almost lost you and Mia too."

"Unfortunately it can happen on any mission no matter who's going. If it'll make you feel better though, Dom can fly this one with you, but you'll have no excuse for not letting me go next time, even if I have to kick you out and leave you home to babysit."

"Alright," he agreed, "I guess that's only fair."

"Good luck, String, to all of you."

"Piece of cake, right? Probably have been through a lot worse already."

She smiled at his joking manner, but the seriousness of the situation showed through. Despite what they said about it, they were headed for a very important and dangerous mission.

"Just make sure you come back."

"I always come back," he responded, almost without having to think, or at least he always had in the past.

\A/

Michael continued the monologue of details, all of which had already been copied to a disk compatible with Airwolf's computer system, repeatedly reminding them of the mission's importance. Hawke feigned only a casual boredom while Dom showed little more interest, and Saint John had already disappeared without a trace ten minutes ago.

"Any questions?" he finally concluded.

Go to Amaya's place, take out the fortress, and bring back your agents, seems pretty cut and dry to me.

"This is serious, Hawke, it worries me how little interest you all pay in it."

"We'll succeed or we won't. Not matter how many weapons defense systems and pilots it all amounts to, the goal is the same and we can't come up with a plan for avoiding what they throw at us until we see which direction it's coming from."

\A/

String was already inside bringing the systems online as Saint John and Dom loaded the last of the armament and finished the pre-flight. Soon the rotors circled rapidly overhead and the other two joined him inside, ready for take off.

In silence they rose slowly up the chimney and shot off through the sky.

The deafening silence seemed to reign for an eternity, the somber situation forcing down any joke or comment that otherwise might have been made, then all at once the silence was broken as if they realized this could be their last chance to talk with each other.

"How have things been going with you and Ellie lately?" Dominic queried.

"Good, leaving her home alone you'll probably have a wedding invitation waiting for you when you get back. She'll probably have already given Cait one too…" he paused briefly, then continued lightheartedly. "Maybe we should be this one a quickie before she decides to go by a dress and plunge us into debt before we're even married.

"How about you String? Enjoying being a father of two yet?"

"In everyway except having one more reason not to sign up for crazy jobs like this."

"Speaking of crazy jobs, why is it we're being sent in instead of the military again?"

"Maybe you'd know if you didn't disappear for half of the briefing," his brother teased.

"Michael's angels make finding some coffee look much easier than it is," Saint John answered defensively.

"You obviously just don't know where to look."

"Seriously though, why us?"

"Because Michael though we had a decent chance and it's too complicated to get he government officially involved, why else?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Chance complained, tugging on the edge of her shirt, "Mommy."

"I heard you. There's a ham and cheese sandwich in the fridge in the back, why don't you eat that?" She had been planning on eating it herself assuming she ever got a chance to, but there were other things to eat and currently keeping Chance quiet and out of the way was just as important.

"Mommy."

"What?" she asked, exasperated.

"I don't like ham and cheese."

"Then find something else."

"I like ham and cheese," Mike said as he walked casually into the hangar, "and I _can _eat that one handed, the important things."

"You're welcome to it if you want it."

"Actually Ellie just treated me to lunch. I just came by to see if you could use a hand, only one mind you, but I thought it might help. I heard everyone else ran off and left you."

"And your willingness to offer is appreciated."

"Just tell me where you want me."

"You can make sure Chance survives making lunch or answer the phone, whichever you prefer."

"I'll get the phone and give you a break for a while."

"Thank, Mike."

"Where was it the others were off to?"

"Jarvis, I think it was. Some _almost_ uninhabited island in the Pacific"

"Any idea when they'll be back?"

"Not really, why?"

"No reason in particular. I was just hoping maybe everyone could get together for a while, and lately I've felt like the Airforce's entire advertising committee. They've sent me on little trips to everywhere but haven't had me do anything."

"I take it you're ready for a more permanent assignment."

"Maybe. As long as it's somewhere near here. I was getting pretty used to hanging around and I've missed it lately."

"we've missed you too, but maybe something will come up soon. Any idea when you might be cleared to fly again?"

He gave a half shrug, still wary of moving his right shoulder. "The doctors say it's getting better, but it sure doesn't feel like it. It also depends if I lose any range of motion. Combat flying especially isn't anywhere in the near future. They might assign me to as a transport pilot before then, but that's going to kill my goal of staying here most of the time."

"I guess only time will tell."

\A/

"That's got to be it," Saint John declared, " I've never seen anything like it."

"Do we have any idea what's in there?" Hawke asked, keeping his altitude.

"Working on it," Dom confirmed. "So far, there are at least four helicopters, AH-1 Super Cobras armed with Sidewinders, and two surface to air missile launchers. That isn't even mentioning whoever, or whatever, she has inside."

"Is that all outside?"

"Sure, at least at the moment. By the time we fly in tomorrow though, she could have a whole heard of war elephants. This place is nothing but room to land planes and by the looks of it, that's exactly what happens."

"We can fly over again tomorrow, but I, for one, would do a lot better after a few hours sleep.

"As good as sleeps sounds, that may not be an option," Saint John warned as radar picked up two fast-approaching jets. "MiG 31s closing in at angels ten."

"Give me full combat mode."

"You got it," Dom answered even as he brought the weapons online from the back.

The MiGs continued gaining on them as they closed in on the compound.

"We aren't going to make it before they intercept, cut the turbos on my count."

The enemy aircraft came within range, but continued to get closer without even trying to lock-on."

"Why aren't they shooting?"

"Hey. I wouldn't complain if I were you," Dominic admonished. "Last time I checked that was a good thing."

"I'd just like to know what he's thinking."

"Me too, but that doesn't mean he has to start shooting at us. Our job is much easier if he doesn't."

"Cut the turbos."

The helicopter abruptly slowed down, something the jet pilots almost seemed to expect, but they weren't able to slow down fast enough to avoid flying over their target.

The missile was fired and only a matter of seconds later the first of the pair of MiGs was reduced to a flaming fireball.

"One down, one to go."

"Sorry to keep being the bearer of bad news, but there's something going on down there," Saint John alerted. "It looks like those helis are going to be in the air soon, plus we're now in range of those surface to air missiles."

"The other MiG is coming back around."

"Load another Agile."

"It's all yours."

Hawke continued to hover them in place, only turning to face the oncoming enemy.

Simultaneously two missiles were fired, one toward Airwolf and one toward the MiG 31. Airwolf dropped a sunburst and the oncoming jet executed a snap roll then pulled a hard left, causing both missiles to miss their targets.

"He's good."

"Yeah. Unfortunately we don't have time to play though." He turned them around again to face the enemy aircraft and loaded a third missile. He snapped the visor down and locked on to the MiG. It too was reduced to a flaming fireball, but the victory was short lived. The four Super Cobras appeared no far behind with guns a blazing.

Round after round ricocheted off Airwolf's armored hide from behind and both sides.

"We can't shake them, they have us surrounded."

"Drop a sunburst and give me the turbos again."

Watch your fuel consumption, String. We were supposed to refuel _before _getting into this mess."

"I know, just give me the turbos."

Dom confirmed and gave him the turbos while Saint John dropped the sunburst. A bright magnesium-phosphate flare fell, temporarily blinding the pilots behind and they shot off through the sky. Two of the helicopters collided from the air disturbance and the remaining two seemed to stand still being so far behind despite their best efforts to catch up. Hoping for a lucky shot, one let off another missile barely within range. It went wide, but served as enough of a distraction for the other to cut across their arc and let off a missile of their own. Having been preparing to land, Hawke was caught off guard and despite his abrupt pull on the stick the missile clipped the tail, hitting the aircraft with a tremendous force and rocked it perilously as it took a chunk of the tail boom. There was no questioning they were going down and fast. The only thing left to be determined was how big of a mess they made when they landed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Opening the door to the apartment that had once been his, Mike wondered how it used to seem like home, or ever might again. The white walls and neutral gray carpet lacked an semblance of homeliness.

After spending a couple weeks off and on with Saint John and his wife-to-be, stepping over toys and a stain or two on the carpet seemed normal. He couldn't expect things to be the same, but somehow he hadn't planned on them being _so _different. There was nothing saying he had to spend a lot of time here though. He just needed a place to sleep and fix his own food so he could stop mooching off his friends. If things kept up like they had been lately, he would spend most of his time away anyway.

He dropped his bags at the doorway and turned around, unable and unwanting to face the task of unpacking. He had a meeting with Archangel at Knightsbridge and this would have to wait because, as always, the job seemed to have to come first.

\A/

"Caitlin," Mike Rivers called as he entered the hangar late that afternoon. No one appeared to be around, but he knew better than to think she had left everything unlocked and wide open. "Cait," he called again.

This time he heard a faint cry from the office.

He hurried to the office only to find Caitlin tending to the fussy baby in her arms. Despite the continuing whining, she heard him come in and turned to greet him, a weary smile creeping across her face.

"Good to see you, Mike. Did you just come to hear the screaming or do you need something?"

"I did come to… I can see you're busy though, I'll figure something else out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm sure I can manage." He turned to leave, but she could see the uncertainty on his face. There was definitely something he wasn't telling her.

"Mike." She followed him out, catching up before he left the building. "What did you need?"

"It's nothing."

"You don't act like it's nothing. You look worried."

"I am," he admitted finally. "Airwolf was supposed to be going in to Amaya's fortress tomorrow morning and they were flying reconnaissance today before hand."

"And?"

"I guess they flew in too far. Her people responded with a pair of MiG 31s and four assault copters. We don't know if Airwolf made it through or not though."

"How do you know all that and not know if they made it through?" she questioned, trying to shove aside the immediate fear that they hadn't succeeded.

"That's what the FIRM experts are for. All I know is that there is a locator on Airwolf so Michael can track their progress, and it isn't working; it could have just been turned off, or it could have been destroyed. The satellite won't be in range to confirm anything until late tonight though.

"So until then we can't do anything?"

"Legally we can't do anything either way. If there's anything I can do I'm going over there though."

"I want to go with you," she said adamantly.

"And that's exactly why Michael didn't want me to tell you yet. There might not be anything we _can _do and he doesn't want more people going over there just to get themselves killed."

"First I can't go with them, and now I can't help? I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'm not going to let everyone treat me like I am."

"I understand completely, but I don't even know how I'm going to get over there yet; it's not like there are many commercial jets flying into places like Amaya's stronghold, not to mention what your husband will do to me if he lives and anything happened to you."

"I'll figure out a way to get over there, with or without you, and you need me unless you're planning on parachuting though Amaya's defenses."

"Fine, if you're so determined to come, how are you planning on getting over there?"

"By asking to borrow something from the FIRM," she answered simply.

"They aren't a aircraft rental agency and don't like being treated as one," Rivers reminded.

"I'm sure they could be persuaded."

"I'm not sure I like where you're going with this, but at the same time I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Whether he had maintained consciousness for the whole crashing landing for not, he didn't remember. Nor did he care. The important part was that he was alive, that because of some twisted luck, the missile had not exploded upon impact, but merely taken off a chuck of Airwolf's tail. If _this _was lucky though, he would be eternally grateful he didn't find out what unlucky was. He hated the term crash-landing, preferring to call is a 'rough landing' or 'not one of his better landings' but this time he wasn't so sure landing should even be in the term. They had crashed, not even a particularly controlled crash. Helicopters without a tail just weren't a good thing.

Starting to look beside and behind him to see how the others had faired, he stopped mid-motion, it becoming obvious quick motion of any kind would make him queasy. It was too late for that sudden realization however, so he quickly shoved open the hatch to his right to avoid being sick inside the cockpit, not that it would make much difference now. The entire helicopter would need work before it would be going anywhere.

Beside him String started to regain consciousness then a groan from the back indicated Dom was also probably doing the same. At least that meant they were alive. Now the question would be how long they would stay that way and how they would get out of there.

Deciding to brave movement again, Saint John slowly straightened himself in the seat then turned a calculating look toward String in the seat beside him.

"You ok, little bro?"

"Never better," came the tight response. "Not such a great landing on my part though."

"I don't think any of us could have done any better without a tail."

"It was a new challenge," he admitted, "a little more difficult than just a damaged tail rotor." He grimaced as he took in the desolate scene before him through the cracked windscreen. "How long do you suppose until people start showing up to see what's left of this big bird?"

"Not long, what are we going to do?"

"Escape, if we can."

"What about Airwolf?"

"There's nothing we can do with her now except hope Amaya doesn't get her hands on too much of the information. If we can get out of here and get word back home… I don't know. If worse comes to worst maybe a couple of bombers can take out what's left."

"Uh, String," Saint John interrupted, "I think whatever shred of luck we might've had just ran out. Amaya's men are right outside."

\A/

"We're now in range," Marella announced bringing up the satellite images.

At first it looked like nothing more than a green island, but as he brought the image in closer more details became visible. It didn't take long for her to find Airwolf's wreckage only two hundred yards away from the main estate. No movement was visible, and the room suddenly became all too silent as each of them waited for some miracles sign that they were alright.

None came.

"This doesn't necessarily mean the worst," it was Michael who broke the silence, " just that they aren't with Airwolf. "They could be inside or hidden elsewhere."

"It doesn't mean that they are alive either though."

"No," he agreed solemnly, "it doesn't." The results weren't anything unexpected though. It have been hours since the crash had taken place , and it was highly probably that if there were any survivors they would be elsewhere by now, whether by force or on their own initiative.

"I need to know," Caitlin said, "and something has to be done about Airwolf."

"What are you proposing?"

"That Mike and I go over there and finish the job."

"In what? I don't think the Jet Ranger is quite up to the job you have in mind."

"I was hoping we could borrow something."

"Specifically?"

"The helicopter that the FIRM has been working on testing lately, the Phoenix I think it is."

"The -Phoenix? I don't know how you heard about it, but you can forget it now. First of all, it's still in the testing phase and taking anywhere is out of the question. Secondly, even if _I _was willing to let you borrow it, the Committee would have to approve as well. I wouldn't bet on that happening."

"What if we could convince them?"

"It would be at least a couple days to do that, and you don't have the training in it. The Phoenix is not you're typical helicopter."

"Neither is Airwolf."

"It's not the same."

"Michael, we can't just sit here and do nothing," Caitlin pleaded.

"I know, and I'll do all I can, but I can't permit you to take the Phoenix. Even if I could, it's still in the testing phase. The final version could take months if not years to complete."

"Michael, you know we have to do something."

"Just don't do something stupid, that's all I ask."

\A/

**Later that Night**

"I thought he said _not _to do anything stupid," Mike remarked as they neared the building.

"You don't have to do this," Caitlin reminded.

"I have to the same as you do. Besides, who else would illegally get you into the hangar?"

"You don't think I could persuade security to let me have a quick peak?"

"Not a chance. I doubt I'd still have this card if they knew I did. Luckily for you, I was supposed to be the chief test pilot and they probably figured it got blown up with the rest of me."

He produced the card from his pocket and swiped the card.

"Remember to hurry up though because if anyone decides to check, they'll know exactly where we are."

"I didn't plan on sticking around, but you're the expert here. What do you want me to do?"

"Find a way to raise the door while I start the Phoenix up. I think the switch is just to the right of the door."

She ran across the hangar, located the switch and the door abruptly began to roll upward even as Mike brought he systems online and started taxiing the aircraft forward.

Stopping only briefly to let Caitlin in, the engines soon gained the necessary momentum and they took to the air. For Caitlin it was like riding in Airwolf for the first time all over again. The lines were similar, although not quite the same as Airwolf's, but the vast array of buttons and panels in front of her did little to conceal the variety of weapons that this mahcine could handle. Unlike Airwolf which was built to pass at least outwardly as a corporate executive helicopter, it seemed the prime objective of this machine was invoke fear into its enemies without firing a single bullet.

"So?" Mike said a few minutes later.

She looked at his questioningly but said nothing.

"Not too bad for my first time, right? Especially since I'm not cleared to fly yet. We at least managed to clear Knightsbridge without getting shot down."

"What do you mean first time? I thought you said you were trained in it."

"Trained _for _it," he corrected. "You're experiencing this bird's maiden flight."

"So you're the chief test pilot, but you've never flown it? I thought it might have been a while since your mishap, but I would have thought you had flown it before."

"Think of it as an early title - like the elected president before he's inaugurated. If it makes you feel any better, I did complete the training and I flew the simulation of what this thing is supposed to be like."

"I guess that's better than nothing," she answered, suddenly aware of every minute shift in the aircraft's flight.

"I was also supposed to take it up as soon as I was cleared."

"Just make sure we don't get caught before we get to Amaya's humble abode. A pilot without his license flying a stolen helicopter is bound to go over badly."

"Agreed. Speaking of flying to this Jarvis place, do you have any stockpiled ammo for Airwolfin the lair or somewhere? She's fully fueled, but after the incident with Moffet, the FIRM has learned not to arm their toys until they're going out in the field."

"There should be some left. They're putting the same armament of here?"

"Not exactly, but some of it is the same and I don't know of anywhere else to get that kind of stuff. The FIRM probably wouldn't be too charitable at the moment, but I'd rather not go in empty. If whatever Amaya has took Airwolf down our chances aren't so good, but they're better with part of the big guns on our side."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Too bad it made such a mess," a voice said from just outside the cockpit. "Oh well, at least it is repairable. The leech did do its job in that respect. I was just expecting ahole in the side though, not a missing tail; so this is somewhat disappointing..." the sentence trailed off.

Instinctively, String reached for his forty-five, but it slipped from his shaky fingers. They were all about to be prisoners or dead, depending on how hospitable their captor was feeling, but the fact things weren't looking good was no secret.

The hatch on the left was pulled open first and an attractive red head peered inside. "No need for guns," she said as if sensing his thoughts. "We'll get you patched up in no time. Do you think you can walk part of the way? It will take a few minutes for the others to get out here with the stretchers.

The question, directed at him, caught him off guard. Had he not just been heading into Amaya's stronghold? Last he knew they were about to be captured to later probably be tortured or brainwashed. Getting picked up and taken in to be cared for hadn't figured into his ideas, not that he was complaining.

"Can you walk?" she repeated.

"I- I think so."

"Alright, put your arm around my shoulder and I'll help you out."

He did as he was told and managed to make it a few yard before stumbling. She caught him though and encouraged him onward. Briefly he wondered if he was a sheep being led to slaughter, although if he was he had to at least give her points for humanitarianism. This was much prefered to having a gun jabbed in one's ribs until they followed orders.

"You can stop," the woman, not much more than a girl, said. "The others are here with the stretchers. They'll make sure you're cared for. I'm going back to check on your friends."

It was too good to believe. You couldn't invade an enemy fortress, fail, and get treated this well, and yet...

He watched as the nameless redhead jogged back toward Airwolf, people carrying two more stretchers not far behind. Meanwhile, the two men carrying him moved with a long, easy pace, careful not to jostle him too much.

Despite his reservations and unbelief, he felt safe. There was nothing he could do at the moment anyway, so he closed his eyes and let himself drift back into unconsciousness.

\A/

Saint John opened his eyes and saw two startlingly green eyes looking back at him.

"Good see you awake," the woman remarked in a heavy German accent. "Feel better?"

Surprisingly, he did. He wasn't one hundred percent, but the throbbing in his head was gone and just the thought of movement didn't make him sick, that was a definite step in the right direction.

"Much better."

She smiled and looked at the file in her hand, checked something off, then reached into a pocket for her pen light.

"Do you know how the other two are doing?" she asked as she moved the light back and forth, watching how his eyes reacted.

"Do good."

He did well or his brother and Dom were?"

"Who is doing well? Me or them?"

"All. Fly again soon. We fix helicopter, but take long time – no parts. You fly other helicopter."

A little better English would have been appreciated, but all things considered, that sounded like a pretty good prognosis. The details could be worked out later. He would be satisfied that they all came out of a pretty bad crash relatively unharmed. If these people were treating them medically and now fixing Airwolf he didn't have much to complain about.

\A/

Whiplash felt like an understatement, Dominic Santini thought as he woke up to a nurse examining his neck and shoulder area.

"Going to be sore for a while," the nurse commented, nothing that can't be dealt with and nothing serious." She sounded pleased, but that wasn't all. The tone was... calculating. It was like the old days in war, the doctors all trying to figure out how long until they could send you back out in the field. He like the idea that he would be fit to go out again soon, but what exactly was he going out in? Somehow he doubted they were going to fix Airwolf up for them just so they could attack them again. He needed to find out what plans their mysterious captors had for them and what had become of the others before they decided to stop being so nice.

"What's with all the wires?" he queried casually.

"Precautionary," the nurse answered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear then returning her attention to the paper in front of her. "We want to make sure there are no internal injuries. Don't worry, once the tests are complete they'll come off."

Obviously satisfied with whatever results she was recording, she turned and left the room.

The room became suddenly lonely and he wanted to see how Saint John and String were fairing since they were both already gone when he fully regained consciousness. He had no idea where they might be though or what tests might be run. Perhaps it would be for the best to just wait for things to play out a little on their own before making any plans of escape.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"So, are you ready for your flying lesson?"

"I thought this was supposed to be some overly complicated, take months to learn to fly thing. That's what Michael made it sound like."

"Michael likes to show off. Besides, if you plan on saving your husband, you're going to have to help. I don't want to fly all the way over there on a good day, much less when my shoulder is cracked into a million pieces."

"Alright, what do I do then?"

"Part of it is learning as you go, but it's not that different from Airwolf to fly, if anything a little less sensitive."

"The weaponry, unfortunately, I haven't gotten a chance to memorize things quite the way Hawke has with the Lady," the pilot admitted sheepishly.

"It was cool how he could tell exactly where something was without looking."

"Yeah, well I can't do that. I took the job as pilot so I learned the flying and figured I'd work on the rest later so you'll have to work with me a bit."

"I guess that's doable."

"Ok then, everything is accessible from the front of the cockpit because the back is used as extra storage for more firepower. Basically it's a two person gunship. The weapons systems are all on the middle panel between the pilot and co-pilot's seats, but even though it can be flown from either side, all the scanning equipment is on the co-pilot's side."

"I'm still not finding what's supposed to be so difficult."

"Me neither," Rivers agreed. "Michael either knows something none of the rest of us does or really got jipped. Personally, I'd take the Lady over this thing any day. It has more firepower and slightly newer scanners, otherwise Airwolf is better in about every way."

"What about speed?"

"It does three hundred knots, but the FIRM's scientists are still trying to figure out Moffet's method of disengaging the rotors and engaging a turbo system."

"That isn't making our chances very good if Airwolf didn't make it though."

"You don't have to come," Mike reminded."

"Yes I do. He'd come for me."

"If you're sure."

"I am. We'll just have to go over there and show them who's boss."

\A/

"Will I live?" the question came from the man laying in the bed behind her who had, until recently, been unconscious.

"It appears so," came the vague response.

"Any idea when I can get out of here?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would stay and decide to join our cause."

"And who exactly would you be?"

"Amaya Garcia." She grinned at the slightly startled look on his face. "Surprised?"

"A little," he admitted.

"Good. I try not to let things get too predictable, it's more fun that way."

"Understandable, but why would you want _me _to help you 'cause'? I just tried to blow this whole place up."

"That you did. You got a little farther than I was anticipating too, but that only opints out more reason for me to hire you. Unfortunately, not everyone agrees with my viewpoint on certain issues, and I doubt you will be the only one sent to eliminate this facility. So far, we have been able to defend it with the other gunships and specialized ground troops, like I said though, you and your team have made it the farthest. If we continue to work here, more will be sent against it, more advanced aircraft and better trained pilots. Nothing against you and Airwolf, but just like everything else technology moves on and training tactics get better. The more people like you I have on my side, the better our chances are."

"What makes you think you could stand up to them even if I were to join you? This is only a little island and there's a whole world out there."

"Size, while important, is not all that matters. There are plans in the works and if even half of it goes through you won't want to be against me. Joining won't be any picnic, I'll warn you now. There are intense training sessions five days a week and currently the food variety isn't very good, but you'll be in the better physical shape than you've been in years and have the chance to use some of the world's most advanced weaponry, and all in the name of a good cause."

"You're still a merc," he retorted, unconvinced.

"We aren't mercenary soldiers for hire, Hawke, that's what I've been trying to tell you all along. We have a cause, a purpose. This is the birth of what will become the most powerful nation on the planet."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

** Archangel's House**

** Late that night**

Michael opened his eyes to see more darkness, the only light being a soft glow outside his bedroom from a lamp he had forgotten to turn off before going to bed.

The phone rang again, startling him. Who would call at this time of night anyway? he wondered, trying to ignore it. Probably a wrong number anyway, no use in getting out of bed for that.

The ringing continued.

So much for ignoring it, he thought grumpily as he rolled back the quilts and shuffled towards the annoyance. It better be something important, that was all he had to say.

Reaching the receiver, he picked it up and murmured an annoyed greeting. One the other end a frantic voice of one of his younger aids told him that the Phoenix had been stolen.

"Wha- What do I do? Security didn't see anything and it's just gone, just vanished like it was never there..."

"Lock down the area and I'll be right there." Nevermind how she had even found out about the Phoenix. No one was supposed to know, and yet it seemed everyone did.

When he arrived twenty minutes later he found everything as he had pretty much expected. The helicopter had been taxied right out the hangar and taken off without a clue as to who had taken it or where they had gone. He had a pretty good guess though, it was too much of a coincidence not to be. He started back up to his office to check the security checks and easily identified it as Mike Rivers' card who had unlocked the door. "Damn it, Mike, why couldn't you just listen?" He didn't know how Mike knew about the thing, everything was supposed to be kept secret to avoid another incident like Airwolf, but somehow he had, and now there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it.

"This is a secret area," a deep voice from behind warned, "you don't need to be here."

"I was the one who secured it," Michael answered shortly, turning to face him.

"Well I'm taking over the investigation," he returned, "and I suggest you leave before I have you removed." He spoke with authority, a voice to be listened to, obeyed without question. Michael questioned him anyway.

"Who do you think you are that you-"

"Board of Executives," he interrupted, not offering a name. "Now leave."

A title was enough with one like that. People simple didn't get names of the Board of Executives, it was unusual enough to even see them. Whatever Mike had gotten himself involved in, he was neck deep in it now, and he couldn't help.

The sold, suit-clad man moved on, but Michael wouldn't have been surprised if he really did have eyes in the back of his head watching him. If he got out this easily he wouldn't complain. Most people who had run-ins with member of the Board of Executives weren't heard from again. He just hoped Mike knew what he had gotten into before he stole the Phoenix.

\A/

"There she is!" Caitlin exclaimed, pointing at Airwolf sunbathing on the lawn below. It looked unharmed and unbothered. Groups of soldiers marched around the area, but none of them appeared to have any interest in the black battleship parked mere yards away.

"Do we wait until night or bring the guns out now?" Mike asked, still keeping a wary eye out for trouble as he circled the helicopter for another pass.

"Tonight," she answered. Despite how much she wanted to see the others again, it was the safer choice. If the others had survived this long, chances were they could manage another couple hours if it meant they all had a better chance of getting out in one piece.

\A/

Living in the lap of luxury wasn't going to last much longer and he knew it. Amaya would expect a decision, and as tempting as a power seat in an emerging government might be to some, it wasn't for him. Amaya's way wasn't right either. She may claim to be seeking the greater good, but it a powerful nation rose from traitors, stealing, and killing it would be about impossible to keep it from turning into the monstrosity that it had the potential to become. She had to be stopped one way or another.

First he had to figure some way out of his current predicament, not an easy task considering they were on an island and his preferred means of escape had been effectively disabled for quite a while. As much as he didn't want to do it, Airwolf had to be destroyed if they couldn't get her off the island.

With that thought, he dropped back onto the pillows. It had to be done. It didn't matter whether he wanted to or not, it had to be done. Airwolf had become so ingrained in his daily life though... he could hardly imagine life without her. Assuming they got out of here, life would go on, a normal life without the dangers of missions and other jobs from Michael. It would give him a chance to settle down a little with Cait and to have more time with Chance and Mia. It wouldn't be the same though. For years, maybe too long, he had somehow been involved with Airwolf whether as a test pilot, stealing her back from Libya or missions for Archangel. There was still potential there too, whether for him or some follower. It was such a shame to have to destroy years worth of research and such advanced technology.

And it was all because he couldn't get out of the way of a stupid missile. Maybe this was for the better. If he kept up like this it wouldn't take long for him to get himself and possibly the others killed.

He felt much better today than the previous day after their crash landing. His headache, although still a pounding constant reminder of the previous day's events, had lessened and felt able to walk on his own. Now he just needed to find out how Saint John and Dom had faired and if there was some way out of Amaya's paradise.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"You ready to go in?" Caitlin asked, extinguishing the camp fire.

"Yeah," Mike replied from the other side of Airwolf.

"You don't sound like it," Cait said, noting his lack of enthusiasm. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again as she rounded Airwolf's nose.

"Couldn't be much better," he lied, more to himself than her.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?"

"I'm just out of practice."

"So what's really wrong?"

"My shoulder is killing me and I can't find anything but the prescription meds. If I take those I won't be any good to you though. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Let's head out."

"Mike, are you _really _going to be alright? As much as I want them out tonight, I don't want to trade one person's life for another."

"Lately I'm thinking it'd probably be worth the trade," he murmured to himself.

\A/

"How are you holding out?" Caitlin queried, gripping the seat as they banked a hard left to avoid the oncoming missile.

"I think we should have come earlier. Doing this in the dark isn't any fun, and they're still throwing everything they have at us."

"I meant your shoulder."

"I'd rather not think about it. What else are they sending our way?"

"The scope looks about clear except for a couple gun towers closer to the building, nothing the armour plating can't handle. We made it," she started to congratulate even as a stray object appeared on the screen before her. "Wait, missile incoming!"

Before she had a chance to deploy any counter-measure it slammed into the top rotor area, ripping the controls from Mike's hands as the Phoenix began a haphazard spinning decent and a terrible smelling substance started pouring into the cockpit.

"Mike, we've got to land," Caitlin said, already feeling lightheaded.

"We'll be doing goo if we get down at all," he retorted. "I can't get control back." He continued to try muscling the controls as the ground rushed up at a dizzying pace.

At last he was able to bring the nose up a little, but he both knew the experience wasn't going to end well. With a tremendous force, the helicopter hit the ground, instantly crushing the landing gear as the belly smashed into the turf and slung their bodies upward against the seat restraints.

\A/

So far unseen by the guards, the trio located a way out of the compound and on to their next problem – how would they escape the island and get home?

"We have to find something we can fly out of here, anything that will be able to get us off this island will due..." he looked around hopefully for anything they could use, but there appeared to be a remarkable dearth of aircraft at the moment.

"Think they might have Airwolf in running order yet?" Saint John asked hopefully.

His younger brother shook his head. "Just this morning Amaya said they were having difficulties getting a hold of another computer board.

"You know what that means," Dom reminded solemnly.

"Yeah. But if we don't get out of here soon we're all going to be forcefully recruited into Amaya's army.

"Let's just get it over with."

They started the hunt for Airwolf all the while hoping some other option would miraculously appear. After twenty minutes of alternating between hiding from Amaya's guards and looking for the helicopter which turned out to not really be hidden at all, they found Airwolf basking in the light of the florescent flood lights around her. There was a toolkit sitting next to the rear quarter panel, but no one else was in sight.

"How do you want to do this? She isn't exactly equipped with a self destruct button." One bullet up the mid-air fuel intake would achieve the same result, he knew, but before he said anything Mike Rivers interrupted his thoughts.

"Why do I even bother showing up anymore?" he asked sarcastically. "How am I supposed to mount a rescue when you guys already did all the work?"

"There's still a lot to be done," Hawke countered, like finding a ride out of here. Do you have any room?"

"The Phoenix didn't have room to start with, and it especially doesn't now that it's nearly flat."

"The Phoenix?"

"It's a long story best told over a few cold beers once this is all over. What's wrong with the Lady? She looks perfectly flyable to me."

"It wasn't one of my better landings and-"

"Shh," Caitlin warned, shoving them into an alcove along the wall just before a patrol marched by. "The reunion should wait until we're out of here."

Mike agreed. "What does she need to get out of here?"

"A new computer board for the weapon's system. It got destroyed when we got hit with the Leech."

"I might be able to help you there if we can get it in. The hardest part will be installing it without Amaya's people knowing, but I think I have a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"So?" Amaya asked, striding into the room unannounced.

"So what?"

"What's your decision? The rest of the team seems willing to join my escapade, what about the famed Stringfellow Hawke?"

"I really liked the idea of staying right here best of all. My meals are brought to me, I've yet to see an unattractive nurse-"

"Not the right answer, Hawke," she snapped shortly. " Your time is up. I want an answer now."

"I can't have one more day?" he asked innocently.

"Truthfully? No, you can't. Another smashed helicopter landed on my front lawn last night, pretty advanced stuff too. I think you had something to do with it."

"Me? I have a concussion. I'm not in any condition to be flying a demolition derby," he replied, knowing very well he was in better condition than the one who actually had been flying it.

"This new aircraft has some very distinct similarities to yours and is mysteriously missing a crew."

"Fly by wire maybe? I hear those are getting pretty popular."

"I'm not buying it. It's too much of a coincidence. Especially now that your hesitant team is all willing to join the cause. I _**will**_ find the answers, and I think it's in your best interest to be cooperative."

"I don't know anything about the other helicopter other than it evidently resembles the one we flew in and that it crashed sometime last night, I think around eleven. That's it."

"See, that's no so hard, although, I still think you know more. It's missing a computer board, the same one as yours."

"Maybe your leeches like computer boards."

"Actually it had main rotor failure. If the rotors hadn't been ripped off when they were, there's a good chance they would have gone through the pilot's head. And I hate wasting good talent like that."

"I"m sure they're so glad you care."

\A/

"She's coming," Caitlin hissed, jabbing the cover back on her head and tucking her hair inside. She wiped her hands on the "borrowed" mechanics uniform and pulled on Mike's arm. "Let's get out of here."

Stifling a yelp of pain, he glared at her before returning to what he was doing.

"We have to get out of here," she warned.

"I"m almost done, just one more thing-" he succeeded in attaching the final wire before following Caitlin down the hall just as Amaya entered the hangar.

"Is it finished?" Caitlin asked hopefully once they had evaded.

"Yeah."

"Will it work?"

"I think so."

"You think? If you're wrong we're going to be on the wrong end of Amaya's gun."

"I know. I've done all I know how to do, not it'll either fly or it won't."

She sighed, knowing he was right. They could only do their best and hope it was enough. It wasn't like there were a lot of alternatives.

"I think we should move up the schedule too. Amaya's getting suspicious, and I'd rather get out of her island paradise before she figures it out."

"If we can get the message out without her finding out, I'm all for it," Mike agreed.

\A/

Amaya had just cleared the door when Hawke pushed back the covers on the bed and finished loosening the bolts holding the bars over the window, a task he had been working on ever since he had regained the strength to drag himself from the bed to the window. Finally they came free and he pulled them away from the window, forced it open and climbed though the opening. Thankful he was on the first floor, he slid out and had just reached the ground when Saint John caught up with him from farther down the hall.

" Is Dom ready?"

Saint John nodded. "As far as I know."

"Good. Mike's note wasn't very clear, but I think he and Cait should be waiting about where we met last night."

"When do we pick up Dom though? He stuck the note with my note in with my dinner, but it got soggy since I didn't eat it for a while."

"We'll pick him up once we have the Lady ready to go, and if he's able he'll start this way on his own and meet us."

\A/

Amaya was the first to reach her new patient's room, a nurse only a step behind in response to the alarm that was going off.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare?" Dominic demanded, writhing. "I'm in pain here!" he reminded not too subtly, clutching his chest.

"Do something!" Amaya ordered to the stunned woman beside her.

Abruptly the woman moved into action, calling down the hall for help before making her way to the bedside and deftly checking all his vitals.

"Everything is fine," she reported, at a loss.

"Everything is not fine, sweetheart," Dom disagreed, playing the act up all the more. "I'm dying over here and you're going to stand and gawk! Help me!" he pleaded, feigning getting short of breath.

Amaya stood motionless, unsure of how to help her potential pilot, when realization dawned in her eyes a split second before the hallway crumbled, sending chunks of concrete hurtling through the air.

"It's trick!" she yelled, racing for the doorway towards the hangar. Another explosion sounded from further down the hall just before two heads appeared a Dom's window.

"Looking for a ride home?" Saint John quipped as he climbed through, "because your chariot awaits."

String climbed through behind him and busied himself unhooking the various equipment. "We have less than five minutes to get out of here before Caitlin sends this whole place into flames. I'd rather be out of here when she does."

"Cait's flying Airwolf?"

"Yeah, seems we needed a little extra help. I'll explain later."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Let's go, Mike, time's up," Caitlin called over the radio as she launched two more missiles into the complex before dropping to a low hover just above the ground for the rest of her passengers to climb in.

Leaving the still well-armed gunship, Mike ran towards the waiting Airwolf, instinctively ducking as gunfire continued to ring out around him, an explosion in front of him sending him sprawling back through the air several feet. He landed roughly on the once-green lawn and gasped for breath slightly stunned, wondering if he even had a chance. He was already exhausted and every muscle in his body constantly reminded him of it. He had a good chance of being mowed down before he made it within ten feet of Airwolf, but still, he had to try. What did he have to loose that he wouldn't loose anyway?

He climbed to his feet and staggered forward a few steps before catching his balance and gaining a little momentum. Slowly the world around faded, his sole goal being making it back to Airwolf. When he made it, two hands helped him in as Caitlin brought them up higher, sending out one final missile, it's target the Phoenix. The gunship, loaded heavy with ammunition, exploded upon impact, greedy flames eating up anything left in the vicinity as remaining parts of the compound crumbled with the rest of the burning heap.

"What a waste, Amaya really could have done some good if she'd set her mind to it, and the Phoenix..."

"I always liked the Lady better anyway," Mike joked good humoredly ," she has more personality. Although, I think I'm out of a job."

"Who has time for a job?" Saint John joined in, "you have a full time job keeping us out of trouble."


End file.
